The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and an information storage medium, and particularly relates to an image processing device, image processing method and information storage medium for displaying images including moving pictures of a plurality of users.
Japanese patent No. 3298870 discloses an image processing device for composing a moving picture of a user in an image formed by a computer, and controlling screen display based on content of the moving image of the user. According to this image processing device, it is possible to direct a user like a character within an image formed by a computer, and it is possible to double the interest level of game software etc.